The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of spike speedwell, botanically known as Veronica spicata ‘Royal Rembrandt’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Royal Rembrandt’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was hybridized in the summer of 2012 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, with the proprietary unreleased seedling known only by the breeder code 08-64-01B as the female parent and ‘Enchanted Indigo’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,603 as the male parent. The cross was performed on Jun. 29, 2012 and the individual seedling that was ultimately named ‘Royal Rembrandt’ was identified by the breeder code 12-35-01 throughout the trial period.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., since the summer of 2014 with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.
No plants of Veronica ‘Royal Rembrandt’ have been sold or disclosed by this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to one year from the filing of this application, with the exception of that was sold or disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and which was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.